His Fault
by Weskette
Summary: Yuffie plans to kill herself. And when Vincent gives her an unexpected compliment, she delays her plan. She ends up blaming him when she loses her will to. YuffiexVincent Song by P!nk In progress of being rewritten.
1. Ugly Vs Beautiful

**His Fault (rewrite)**

_It's all your fault - P!nk_

_I conjure up the thought of being gone_  
_But I'd probably even do that wrong_  
_I try to think about which way_  
_Would I be able to and would I be afraid_

Yuffie had decided. Tonight, after She had left Tifa's bar, she would take her own life.

She had been planning it for awhile now. She could barely stand living anymore. No one really cared for her anymore. Sure Tifa was her friend. But no one really _cared_for her. She had never had really close friends in Wutai. Aeris was had been killed. Her mother was dead. Her father hated her.

Already she had resorted to slitting her wrists. It helped muddle her feelings, keeping her able to put up a facade. Scars covered her legs and arms, but were carefully hidden under her gloves and knee-high sneakers.

She sighed and left the bathroom. She put on her smile as she walked back into the room that her friends were in. "Hey, guys!"

"Do ya' have to friggin' announce every time you walk in a room?" Cid complained from where he was sitting with his beer. Yuffie stuck his tongue out at him as she ran behind the bar. She proceed to help Tifa with the next order that had been placed. It was just a simple margarita.

"Thanks, Yuff." Tifa said when she saw Yuffie helping.

Yuffie smiled back at her. "No prob! I like helping! But only sometimes." She laughed, hiding her sorrow and secret. Tifa smiled.

Yuffie plopped down on a bar stool. She glanced around. She saw Barret sitting back at a booth in the back, Cloud was behind the counter helping Tifa, and, as usual, Vincent was in his corner. Her smile was sad as she thought of how it would be the last time she'd see them. She spun around on her stool. When she looked at the clock it read six thirty. She'd be gone in four hours.

"What's with you, Yuffie?" Tifa asked, "You look more thoughtful than usual."

"Oh nothing!" Yuffie brushed the question aside.

She leapt up, her tan boots squeaking on the floor. She ran up stairs and into the room she had been staying in. She grabbed the small sheet of paper that was under her pillow. She had written it so people would put her belongings where she wanted them and who she wanted them with. Or in other words, her will.

She had taken a long time to decide. Her shuriken would go to Tifa. Tifa never really used a weapon so she hoped that it would help the woman who had been her friend for years. Her materia, which was hard to give up, would be split. All of Yuffie's fire materia would go to Vincent, her cure materia would go to Marlene so she could be safe, her thunder materia to Cloud and the one sheild materia she had to Shelke. And she wanted to give Vincent one certain thing that only he could have, her headband. She hoped that he thought well of her. She had had a crush on him since her teenage years that had never worn off.

It felt weird, the way she was planning her death. But she was calm about it, doing her best not to be afraid. At least she had convinced herself she wasn't afraid.

She flopped back onto her bed and began to hum to herself. Her eyes closed as she thought of seeing her mother again as well as the friends that the war had taken. She had had nightmares for the first three years after the end of the war. Of the horror that had happened.

She remembered her start as a thief when she sent Zack messages from Treasure Princess and Anonymous telling him of treasures. After he killed the monsters, she would do her best to steal the treasure from him. He had saved her a few times too...

_"Maybe I'll meet him in the life stream..." _Yuffie thought, _"And then apologize."_

Yuffie sighed and stood. She opened the door to her room and exited. Again she plastered on her smile. In her rush out of her room she hadn't noticed Vincent walking past. She crashed into him and ended up hitting her head on the wall opposite her room.

She looked up at him. "Sorry, Vince. It's just little, clumsy, ugly me." She pretended to laugh it off, rubbing the spot she had hit her head.

He looked down at her, questioning. He put out his hand to help her up. "Don't call yourself that, Yuffie. It's not true. I think your beautiful." His head was tipped to the side, his eyes soft.

Yuffie stood. Her eyes were wide, and she felt her face grow warm. _"I must be brighter red than his cloak..." _She thought to herself. The slim ninja stepped past him, but then paused, "Thanks, Vinnie." she whispered before continuing to walk. He didn't reply, just looked after her with worry in his eyes.

Yuffie smiled as she looked out the window. The clock read ten o'clock. The planned time of her departure from the world... She brushed away the tear that ran down her cheek.

"Maybe not tonight..." She whispered, "Not tonight..."

* * *

_I've re-written the first chapter now!~ I'm trying to improve..._

_How was it? Please give your honest opinion. I hope you did enjoy though. I don't know how I came up with this Idea. But I think its because I like the music artist Pink. R&R._


	2. Scars on my Wrists

**His Fault (rewrite)**

_It's all your fault - P!nk_

_Cause oh I'm bleeding out inside_  
_Oh I don't even mind (Yeah)_

_It's all your fault_  
_You called me beautiful_  
_You turned me out_  
_And now I can't turn back_  
_I hold my breath_  
_Because you were perfect_  
_But I'm running out of air_  
_And it's not fair_

Vincent sat at the desk he had in the corner of his apartment. He had woken early and tried to read his latest book, _Red Wall_. It was an interesting story of a sword-wielding mouse. It had been a gift from Tifa and Yuffie last Christmas. Along with it came the first book from _The Series of Unfortunate Events_, which he found just as interesting.

He was attempting to read, but his mind kept straying to what Yuffie had said the night before. _"Sorry, Vince. It's just little, clumsy, ugly me." _He had never heard her insult herself before. She would always say things like _"Guys are dieing to talk to a babe like me!" _She always bragged about how beautiful she was.

And the forced laugh after. Never had she forced a laugh. She was always laughing and expressing her opinion. Never sad nor depressed.

He had admitted to himself that he had feeling for her. She brightened up any room she was in. She had stood by him during his battle against Deepground. He would most likely never tell anyone though.

"Yuffie..." The worried gunslinger murmured to himself as he closed his book. "Whats wrong...?"

!~!~!~!

Yuffie opened her eyes. She winced as the sun shown in her eyes. She lay on the bed for a moment, remembering her last minute decision to live another day because of Vincent. He barely even spoke, let alone complimented someone.

Yuffie smiled at the thought. She never expected any type of compliment to go to her whether from Vincent or not. She sighed and sat up. It was nearing 10am and she was hungry. She raced to the kitchen and stopped cold. In front of her was her best friend, Tifa, kissing Cloud.

"Great Leviathon, can't you do that in your room?" Yuffie's eyebrows went up. Tifa and Cloud broke apart. Tifa was blushing madly.

"Uhh... I'll finish with breakfast." Tifa mumbled.

"I'll...umm...set the table." The broadsword using man said.

Yuffie sighed and grabbed one of the pancakes that Tifa hadn't burned in her nearly unbearable bout of snogging. "Get a hobby, Teef." Yuffie half laughed. "Anyway, Tifa, can you come to a festival in Wutai this saturday? It's one for the bond of sisterhood."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Yuff. Cloud and I have something planned." She was biting her lip in regret.

"It's fine..." The ninja left the room, tears burning behind her eyes. "Deep breaths, Yuffie, deep breaths." She thought to herself. Yuffie sat down at a barstool. It was quiet since there would be no costumers until around six. She set her plate on the counter in front of her and stabbed the pancake with her fork. Shoving the peice of breakfast food into her mouth she leaned her head on her arms. She chewed thoughtfully. "Two more days..."

!~!~!~!

Vincent walked into the little bar. Some of the AVALANCHE members were there, Red XIII, Barret, Cloud, Tifa and of course, Yuffie. He sat in his corner and glanced around. Barret was sitting on barstool talking to Cloud. Yuffie rested her head on her arms, chatting with Tifa. Red XIII walked towards Vincent and sat next to him.

"Have you noticed anything different about Yuffie?" The great Feline asked.

"A little." Came the reply.

"I'm wondering whats wrong." Nanaki stated, "I'm hoping it doesn't continue. I've never seen her like this. Her smiles hide something."

"I agree. I haven't seen her like this either. Even when she was helping me fight against Deepground." Vincent watched the girl as she grabbed the bottle Tifa was about to grab, and moved it even further out of her reach.

"Maybe somethings wrong in Wutai. Let's pray this part of her passes." Nanaki sighed hopefully. They remained quiet for the most part for the rest of the evening.

!~!~!~!

Yuffie walked into the bathroom that was connected to her room. She took a razor blade from its hiding place and removed the black fingerless glove from her left hand. She looked for a moment at the three or four other scars on her arm. Slowly she took the razor blade and sliced it into the flesh of her wrist. The blood welled up and fell into the sink, mixing with the tiny drops of water.

Her face was expressionless when she saw her face in the mirror. She looked away, not wanting to change it.

After a moment of letting her wrist bleed, she put a drop of potion so it stopped bleeding, but didn't heal completely. She sighed and, without looking in the mirror, left the room. she silently replaced the glove.

!~!~!~!

Vincent re-entered Seventh Heaven. He had left only to find he had forgotten his phone. When he entered, he grabbed his phone and was about to leave when he saw Yuffie had fallen asleep at the counter. Her right arm was cushoning her head and left arm was hanging over the edge. Clasped in her right hand was the glove that usually graced her left arm.

He was about to leave when he saw the marks on her wrist. In the next moment he was infront of her, his gloves off. He held her wrist tenderly.

"Vin..cent..?" Yuffie mumbled as she woke. She quickly realised he was looking at her wrist. He pulled out a bandage and wrapped it around her cut wrist. The bright-white of it contrasted with her olive-tan skin.

Vincent continued to hold her wrist, rubbing gently.

"Why?" Was all he said.

Yuffie didn't speak, she didn't pull her hand from his grasp and her face was dark and emotionless. Her eys cold and were looking away. "I don't need to explain myself." She left the room.

Vincent watched her leave. He hadn't wanted her to pull away. He wanted to keep holding her hand. His eyes were sad as he looked at the empty doorway. He sigh was troubled.

!~!~!~!

_'Why does he have to be concerned?' _Yuffie wiped a few tears from her face. New feelings washed over her that she hadn't ever felt before.

She walked into the bathroom and stared in the mirror. The razor was in her hand and she made three quick slices into her wrist.

She was thankful when her feelings became muddled, dissapearing into a murky haze. She dropped the razor, not paying attention to where it fell and walked back into her room as blood sprinkled down from her arm. She climbed into her bed and pulled the blankets over herself. Blood seeped onto the blankets.

* * *

_*returns* Damn my internet! Anyway, here's the second chapter rewrite._

_'Good? Bad? In between? I never met to have such an emo Yuffie but this seen popped into my head during math the other day. I had to write it. R&R_

_Oh, and sorry if the first chapter seemed a bit like a oneshot. I have a oneshot of them but it has nothing to do with depression. Only Ribbons. Anyway, thanks for reading. R&R. I'll try to reply.'_


	3. You can't help me

**His Fault(rewrite)**

_It's all your fault - P!nk_

_Da da dada da dada da  
Da dadadadadada da dadadadadada_

_I'm trying to figure out what else to say (What else could I say)_  
_To make you turn around and come back this way (Would you just come back this way)_  
_I feel like we could be really awesome together_  
_So make up your mind cause it's now or never (oh)_

"Sakendemo kikoenu nara," Yuffie quietly sang to herself, "sono te de kowashite hoshii, mada watashi wo "watashi" to yoberu uchi ni, dakitomeru kimi no ude ga odayaka na chiri ni kawaru, tada shizuka ni, te wo aoida..." She was slightly shaken about how Vincent had found about her slitting her own wrists. What had shaken her was his eyes. His pure, crimson red eyes had been enveloped in worry.

She always had loved how his eyes showed what he was feeling better than he could himself. But the only time they had looked troubled was when Shalua had been hurt by Azul. She had regretted yelling at Vincent about Shalua when she had seen the pain in his eyes.

She sat up from her postion leaning on a tree.

The ninja sighed, dreading the thought of going back to Seventh Heaven that day and seeing Vincent. He would most likely tell Tifa. And then Tifa would watch Yuffie and Yuffie would never be alone enough to kill herself. Tifa would force every one to find every single pheonix down they could find.

"Maybe I'll run..." Yuffie thought out loud before pushing the thought away. She wanted to be somewhere familiar when it happened. She stood at the base of the tree for a moment, not sure what to do. She walked timidly in the direction of Seventh Heaven. There'd be hell to pay if Tifa knew.

Within minutes Yuffie had arrived. She took a deep breath and stepped inside. No one was in the bar area, seeing as it was only one o'clock. She walked into the kitchen to see Tifa eating a sandwich.

"Hey, Yuffie, where have you been?" Tifa asked, nonchalant.

Yuffie tensed even though it looked as if Tifa didn't know a thing. "I was just searching for materia." She answered easily.

"Get any?"

Yuffie put her face in a pout. "No... Damn guards."

Tifa laughed. "Maybe next time. Can you help me at the bar tonight? Clouds going somewhere. And of course he won't tell me."

"Yeah. I can help." Yuffie smiled. _"Might as well have them think well of me..." _She thought. Before she knew what happened, Tifa put her wrist to Yuffies forehead. "What are you doing!" Yuffie cried in surprise.

"Checking to see if you were sick."

"Eh? Why?"

"You never willingly agree to help out. You always complain and try to get out of it. So I thought you were sick." Tifa explained.

"I'm fine!" Yuffie said almost begrudgingly. _'You're not suposed to see through the mask...'_ She added silently.

Yuffie walked up to her bedroom, and when she opened the door she found a little folded up note. She picked it up. On it was her name, written in the beautiful handwriting Vincent had. She opened the envolope. Taking a deep breath, she read,

_Yuffie,  
I'll be at the bar tonight.  
Please explain to me why you do it.  
I can't stand watching you hurt yourself so much.  
Please let me help you.  
You stood by me while I was troubled.  
Let me return the favor._

_~Vincent Valentine_

Yuffie's eyes widened. Why would he care about her? She was utterly baffled. He had never shown any emotion towards her before. She felt a blush creep on her face. She would ask him about this letter, later.

!~!~!~!

Vincent was at the same exact spot he always sat in. Yuffie avoided all eye contact with him. She continued serving the drinks Tifa told her to. Once, Vincent caught her eye and attempted to get her to come over with a small gesture. She ignored it. Finally, when there was a break in orders she attempted to make herself look busy. Vincent didn't fall for it.

He pulled her into the hallway where the rooms were. "Yuffie," Vincent started.

"No. I won't explain myself. I don't need to. I have my reasons." She looked away, her face dark.

"Please," His hand was still holding hers, "Please, explain." He was pleading.

She pulled her hand from his grasp. "No...no...no! I don't have to! No one would understand anyway! I'm by myself here! Aeris is dead! Tifa's slowly being pulled away by Cloud!" She paused, turning away, "I'm not going to accept your help! No one _can_ help me! Just leave me _alone_..." Tears streamed down her face. "I _am_ alone..."

She ran around the corner, away from the only man that seemed to care anymore. The only one to see through the mask...

Vincent stood looking in the direction she had gone with grieving eyes. "Yuffie... Why can't I...?" He whispered. He sat, put his hand on his forehead. He had more frightened her away than helped. He didn't chase after her as much as he wanted to. He wanted to pull her into his arms and whisper to her until everything was better. He wanted to hold her and protect her from the world. He wanted to bring the smile back to her face.

But he couldn't.

* * *

Translation:

You can't hear me even though I scream,  
I want you to destroy me with your own hands  
while I can still be called "me".  
your arms that catch me, turn to a peaceful dust  
and again I look quietly to the heavens. ~Chou(Butterfly)

* * *

_Rewritten!~_

_Ahhhh... This Yuffie is a difficult character to write. Its like trying to turn Zack into a boring stick in the mud. Or maybe turning Saphiroth Lovey-Dovey... Not impossible but a bit strenuous. Well, did I succeed? Hope so. R&R. _


	4. Confessions of a Gunslinger

**His Fault**

_It's all your fault - P!nk_

_It's all your fault_  
_You called me beautiful_  
_You turned me out_  
_And now I can't turn back_  
_I hold my breath_  
_Because you were perfect_  
_But I'm running out of air_  
_And it's not fair_

Vincent laid his book down. He had come to Tifa's much earlier than usual. He wanted to see that Yuffies okay. She had come out once and having seen him, she immediately went into her room. She told Tifa to tell her when he was gone. He didn't like the fact that no matter how much he tried to help her that she rejected it. He was afraid that she might be aiming to kill herself. Vincent couldn't let that happen!

He sighed. He looked inside the front cover of _Redwall. _Inside was what Yuffie had written back at christmas. He would read it every once and a while.

_Hey Vinnie!_

_It took me a while to decide on this, _  
_so you better read it!  
But make sure you visit us at  
Seventh heaven!  
Don't be so anti-social!!!  
And stay around!  
Travel too much and I'll go and drag your but  
__back here myself, okay?!_

_Merry Christmas!  
~Yuffie_

That had been before she had been depressed. He closed his eyes, remembering when she had given the books to him.

_Yuffie pulled another gift from the pile. She had put herself in charge of passing out the gifts that Christmas morning. Everyone was there. Even Reeve had been forced to come. So many people were there that the couch was taken and Tifa had to drag some bar stools in. Vincent had gotten one or two presents and expected no more._

_He watched as Yuffie gave the present to Marlene. _

_"This ones from me!" Yuffie told her excitedly._

_Marlene squealed. "Thanks, Auntie Yuffie!"_

_"No prob!" The little ninja smiled._

_Vincent smiled. He was glad that his cloak hid the expression that his face had at one point forgotten, only to be brought back by the fun-loving ninja. Clutching the present for her, he watched as the pile of presents diminished in size. When there were only a few left, Vincent was surprised as Yuffie called out, "I got this for you, Vincent!"_

_He looked in surprise at the square little package wrapped in bright red paper. He didn't know if she did it because it was a Christmas color or because he always wore it. He took it. Peeling off the wrapping paper, he revealed two books, _Red wall_, and _Series of Unfortunate Events : Bad Beginning_. _

_"Thank you." Vincent replied. Yuffie turned around. She didn't expect anything in return. "Wait. I have one for you too..." Vincent explained, pulling out a little green box complete with a tiny bow._

_Her eyes lit up. She took it and attacked the paper covering it. She opened the box. Inside was a bracelet with slots in it for materia. It was gold with vine-like imprints going around it. She slipped it on her wrist and, removing the materia from her other plain one, slid the materia into the slots in her gift. The vines around it lit, glowing around her wrist._

_Her eyes were wide with wonder. "Thanks, Vinnie!" She hugged him tightly._

Vincent snapped back to the present, realizing Tifa had asked him something.

"Did something happen between you two?" Tifa repeated.

Vincent hesitated. Should he tell her about what Yuffie was doing? Or what he thought she was planning to do? He decided against it.

"We....had a fight....." Vincent attempted to explain. "I..."

"Want me to talk to her?" Tifa asked, smiling at how shy he was approaching it.

He didn't know wether to nod or not. "I don't think it would help... I think it'd be better if I talked to her."

"Then go! Go get her!" Tifa encouraged.

!~!~!~!

Yuffie leaned back on her pillow. She couldn't believe that Vincent had come early to Seventh Heaven. Did he really care for her? She doubted it. No one loved her. No place of her own to call home. No one to call hers. She sighed. She attempted to get her mind off things by turning on her music. She focused on the lyrics.

_I'm not the light outside of the window_  
_I'm not a damsel in distress_  
_I'm not the gold at the end of the rainbow_  
_And I am not a lost princess_  
_Are you my love, my landlord, my lawyer_  
_Are you the one I build my world around_  
_Or are we wrapped in black paranoia_  
_Ready to attack and take each other down_

Yuffie jumped when she heard a knock on her door. She debated whether or not to answer. "Who is it?"

"Vincent." Came the deep voice from the other side of the door.

"Go away..." Yuffie tried to make her voice firm.

"Please... Yuffie... May I come in?" Vincent politely requested.

"Fine." She stood up next to her bed.

He opened the door cautiously. She didn't look him in the eye. Instead she stared past him, her eyes hard and cold. "What?" She asked.

"Yuffie, please, let me help. I... I....."

"You what?" Yuffie was trying to stay calm, "Say it already!"

"I love you...." He stepped forward and hugged her. She pushed away.

"Why?" She asked in a quiet voice. "Why would you love me? Why would anyone love me?" Her voice was got louder as she fell to her knees. "It's your fault! I was supposed to be gone by now!" She clutched her head, " I would be with my Mama right now if it weren't for you! It's all your fault! You called me beautiful! You made me hesitate killing myself!"

"Yuffie....."

"Go." She whimpered,"Just go...."

Vincent left her room, knowing what else to do. He found Tifa outside in the hallway.

"Why didn't she tell me?" Tifa was crying.

"She couldn't share this with anyone. I only found out on accident." Vincent tryed to explain. _I have to prove I love her._ He thought to himself.


	5. I left with him a letter

**His Fault**

_It's all your fault - P!nk_

_I would never pull the trigger  
But I've cried wolf a thousand times  
I wish you could  
Feel as bad as I do  
I have lost my mind  
_

"I wish she had told me!" Tifa was crying.

Vincent didn't reply. He couldn't handle crying girls. He had told Tifa that it wouldn't help to try and talk to Yuffie at the moment. She begrudgingly agreed. Her head in her hands, she sat on the couch not saying a word. Vincent hung his head, looking out the window. The sun was setting.

"I'm going to talk to her." Tifa stated determinedly.

"Tifa, I don't think-..." She was already gone. Vincent sighed, waited a moment, then followed. He walked slowly up to the door of Yuffie's room. He pressed on in gently and it creaked open. Tifa was kneeling on the ground. In her hand was a slip of paper. She looked up at Vincent. Her face was solem as she stood and handed her the paper.

"She left this for you. I found it under it." Her voice hoarse from crying. Along with the paper she handed him a small envelope.

Vincent took it. The first paper said,

_Tifa  
Goodbye.  
I know I won't see you again.  
Say goodbye to everyone for me.  
I'll miss you. I'll tell your dad how much you've changed,  
and how much you love him._

~Yuffie  
p.s There's a paper under my pillow you'll need  
to find the proper homes of my posessions.

_"Tifa's father is dead..." _Vincent thought. The realization hit him. She was going to kill herself. His eyes widened. He looked at the envelope that he grasped in his hand, his name written on it.

_Vincent_

Vincent opened it and slid out the paper neatly folded inside. At the bottom of the paper was a tiny heart that, Vincent knew, had been drawn in blood. He unfolded it and read.

_Vincent...  
Are you sure?  
Are you sure you could love someone like me?  
I don't know if I could if I were you.  
I mean, I've bugged you, stolen materia...  
The list is endless on reasons why you wouldn't be able to...  
Shelke would be much better for you.  
Maybe you should go after her.  
Please forgive me,__  
But I won't be "home" again.  
Not that I ever really had one.  
The only thing left to say is,  
I guess,  
__I love you._

_See you in the lifestream  
~Yuffie Kisaragi_

Vincent cringed at how she ended it. _See you in the lifestream._Vincent didn't know what to do. He tried to think of where she might be headed. He started when Tifa's voice sounded behind him.

"You have to look for her, Vincent. Sometimes people run away just to see if anyone cares enough to help." Tifa's eyes were distant, clouded by tears.

Vincent was already out the door.

!~!~!~!

Yuffie leapt to the tree branch in head of her. Her finger still stung from where she had cut it to finish the note for Vincent. She shivered as the snow started to fall. She landed stiff on the ground. There were no more trees for her to travel on. She was headed for Icicle Inn.

The little town would have a room for her to stay in, and some people who had seen her with AVALANCHE enough to know who to contact when they found her.

!~!~!~!

Cloak billowing behind him, Vincent ran out of Seventh Heaven. It was torturing him that every moment wasted brought Yuffie one step closer to death. He headed in the direction he thought she'd go, and it proved correct. He found her foot print in some snow.

"Yuffie." He whispered the name, soft but bitter on his tongue. The sound was whipped away by the wind. He couldn't lose her. Not now. Not after so much.

Vincent raced to Icicle inn. He went as fast as he could, flying past tourist and villager alike. He was running out of time...

!~!~!~!

Yuffie stumbled into her room. The times she had cut her wrists had made her weak from blood loss. Throwing her things on her bed she took out one small blade. She didn't know why but she felt as if she had to rush, as if something would happen that would make her stop.

She walked over to the bathroom, readying herself. Placing the blade near her throat, she closed her eyes. Taking a deep breath, she pressed the blade to where it cut flesh. She stumbled at the last moment, causing the blade to go down near her collar bone and it cut acrost to her shoulder. The pain overwhelmed her. Blood gushing from the great wound, she fell to the floor.

She gasped, then smiled. She was nearly gone. "Yuffie!" She heard a deep voice cry out. Vincent ran in the door. He kneeled over her. Tears that had once been a forgotten emotion formed and slid down his face. The cut was completely numb with pain. She couldn't feel anything.

"Vinn...ie...." She used the last of her strength to put her hand up to the strong, handsome face of the man she loved, ".....On my way.......to hell............meet you......there......."

Vincent eyes were wide with fear. He gazed intently on her as she uttered breathless words. "....I'm...............not.......scared.............Vinnie......"

Her hand fell from his face.

* * *

_Aren't I just evil with this cliffhanger? Cause I feel like making an evil laugh. The original chapter wasn't going to end like this, but I made it to short so I added this. R&R_


	6. Mama!

**His Fault**

_It's all your fault - P!nk_

_It's all your fault_  
_You called me beautiful_  
_You turned me out_  
_And now I can't turn back_  
_I hold (I hold) my breath (My breath)_  
_Because you were perfect_  
_But I'm running out of air (running out of air)_  
_And it's not fair_

She was drifting away... What was around her felt nice. She felt like she could just dissolve into it. Dissolve into bubbles. She knew if she dissapeared into it, she could finally rest. She heard a voice.

"Yuffie, honey, wake up." The soft voice said.

Yuffie eyes fluttered open. "Mama!" She cried in surprise. She sat up. She was in a field of pure green. They were sitting under a tree infront of a pool of water.

"Shhh, my little one," Kasumi brushed the hair back from her face. "You can rest now, if you wish. Though if you look," she indicated to the water, "Someone doesn't want you to stay here."

Yuffie looked into the pool. She gasped at what she saw.

!~!~!~!

Without thinking, Vincent pulled out a pheonix down. He didn't know if it would work with such a severe wound. He poured a high potion on it as he used the pheonix down on her. He kept working, using everything he had to heal her. He paused, slipped of his cold metal claw and his leather glove off. He picked up her hand to check her pulse.

It was faint and weak, but it gave him hope. He opened her mouth and poured a potion down her throat. He wiped the tears off his face. He prayed to whatever Wutaian god ruled her spirit. Praying she would survive, she would live.

"Yuffie, come back..." He begged. He sat for what seemed like hours, tending her. He jumped when he heard her voice.

"Vin...cent...." Her eyes were closed, she was mumbling, as though dreaming. Vincent had a sad smile on his lips. He grabbed his phone, and dialed Tifa's number.

"Tifa?......Yeah, I found her. But you need to come to Icicle Inn. She needs as much help as she can get." He hung up.

!~!~!~!

"Vincent!" Yuffie gazed at the image of him in the water. She looked over at her mother. "What should I do, Mama?"

"I can't help you here." The beautiful woman said, "You've grown so much! Look how beautiful you've become, stealing the hearts of handsome men!" She laughed.

Yuffie smiled. "Mama! I've missed you so much... Why'd you have to go?"

"Oh, my beautiful little girl, it was my time. We all have paths that we must follow that fork off in different directions. Your at a crossroads in your journey. You have to decide which way to go." She pulled her daughter into her arms. Yuffie burrowed into her arms, glad to be back with her mother.

"How long do I have before I must decide?" Yuffie whispered.

"At the most, a few days, then your path will end here."

"I have to think... Is there anyone else here?"

"Your friend, Aeris, is here, Tifa's father, as is some others. One you may not wish to meet... Lucrecia."

"Crescent? Lucrecia Crescent?" Yuffie said, slightly worried. Would Lucrecia be mad about her and Vincent? Yuffie didn't know how she would talk to her.

"Yes, sweet. Do not worry. She won't be mad at you."

Yuffie closed her eyes, breathing in her mothers scent. She had missed sitting in her mothers lap. Her perfume reminded her of when she would tag along after her mother, tugging on her kimono.

Kasumi was affected by having her daughter back. Tears formed in her eyes from sheer joy. She had spent years leaning over the little pool of water, watching her daughter. Years that she had yearned to comfort her little daughter, to protect her.

"Can you show me where Aeris-- What's wrong, Mama?" Yuffie had seen the tears in her eyes.

"Nothings wrong. I'm just glad to see you again. And come, I will show you where the others are." She stood showing Yuffie to the others.

"Aerith!" Yuffie shouted once she saw her old friend. "I've missed you so much!"

Aerith's face lit up. "Yuffie? Yuffie!" Aerith had a smile ear to ear. She rushed forward to hug her friend. She pulled out of it and put her hands on the ninja's shoulders. "Why are you here? You didn't... die, did you?" Her face filled with worry.

"Not yet, Mama said I have to make the choice." Yuffie said sheepishly.

"Well, you better not die!"Aeris smiled, then said quieter, "I saw you with Vincent!"

Yuffie blushed deep red. She stuck her tongue out at Aeris.

"Wait, I promised Tifa I'd talk to her dad!" Yuffie was half frantic.

"Calm down, silly! I take you to him."

!~!~!~!

After visiting Tifa's dad, Aerith had sat talking to Yuffie. They were in the middle of talking about which Chocobo color was best.

"Green." Yuffie stated, "Or blue."

"No!" Aeris objected, "Definately the yellow ones! There the prettiest!"

"But Blue--" Yuffie was cut off by a light voice.

"Yuffie? Could I talk to you?" Lucrecia was standing a few feet away. She wasn't angry, instead she was smiling slightly.

Yuffie paled slightly. "S..Sure." Yuffie stood and followed Lucrecia. Lucrecia led Yuffie to the pool in which she had seen Vincent before.

"You need to live." Lucrecia stated firmly.

"Wha-?"

"Vincent needs you. Look." A gesture towards the water was all Yuffie needed. She saw Vincent sitting over Yuffie's own body. She watched as Tifa tried to give him food and he declined. He was stationary in his seat. He looked as though he wouldn't move if an earthquake hit him.

Yuffie's eyes were soft as she watched the scene unfold. "I thought you'd be mad at me." Yuffie frowned, eyes still on Vincent.

"Why would I? I used to sit here and watch Vincent, praying he'd forgive himself for sins that he beleives he commited. And then you came along. He got happier. You did that, Yuffie, you made him get over some of his past. I didn't have to watch him anymore." Lucrecia gazed at the image of Vincent on the water fondly. "You have to go back to him. He'll torture himself if you do."

"You're not mad at me at all?"

"Well, I am very jealous. But, the difference between you and I is, you made the right decisions. I made all the wrong ones. I went with Hojo instead of Vincent. And because of me, Sephiroth has almost destroyed the planet."

"I don't think that was your fault. Sephiroth made his own decisions. He was a hero in Shinra. Even though I veiwed him more of a threat to Wutai." Yuffie half joked.

Lucrecia smiled. "You are kind, but I know it was my own fault."She paused, "Think about it. He needs you." With that she walked away.

Yuffie sat at the edge of the little pool, gazing deep into the waters.

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed. R&R_

_WARNING! RANT AGAINST LUCRECIA FOLLOWING. IF YOU WILL TAKE OFFENSE, DO NOT READ.__  
Really, freaking hard to write, due to having Lucrecia in it. I H-A-T-E her soooooo much. In every cut scene in DoC she says, "I'm so Sorry." Definately NOT her biggest fan. I hate her voice, her stupidity, everything. I know that Vinnie loved her, but really? An ugly old scientist chosen over a hot, sexy Turk? Who does that? Sorry for ranting like that but I can't help it. _


	7. Conscious and Alive

_The last chapter. R&R. Hope your not dissapointed._

**His Fault**

_It's all your fault - P!nk_

_I hold my breath  
Because you were perfect  
But I'm running out of air  
And it's not (It's not) fair_

Yuffie approached her mother timidly. "Mama?"

"You wish to return, do you not?" Kasumi smiled at her little daughter.

"Your not mad, are you?" Yuffie looked at her mom sadly.

"Not at all, sweetie. I couldn't be less mad." Her smile widened. "You love him. I'm proud of you."

"Mama..." Yuffie sat down next to Kasumi, "I'm gonna miss you..."

Kasumi wrapped her arms around her daughter. "Erase your doubts. Everything will be fine. We will see each other again. All of us here will soon be reborn." She cooed.

"Thanks, Mama." Yuffie curled up next her. "But how do I..." She yawned,"...go back?"

"Oh, sweetheart, your already getting ready to. All you have to do is fall asleep." She began to sing,

_"Golden slumber kiss your eyes,  
Smiles await you when you rise.  
Sleep,  
pretty baby,  
Do not cry,  
And I'll sing you a lullaby._

Care you know not,  
Therefore sleep,  
While I o'er you watch do keep.  
Sleep,  
pretty darling,  
Do not cry,  
And I will sing a lullaby."

"I love you, Mama..." Yuffie murmered as she fell to sleep in her mothers arms. Kasumi watched as her child dissapeared in front of her eyes. She gazed into the pool. Yuffie's image came up, laying in a bed in Seventh Heaven.

"Good luck, my little girl." She whispered as a tear fell of her face, ripples overcoming the calm water.

!~!~!~!

Vincent sat next to Yuffie's unmoving body. His tears had stopped hours before, but he was tired. Once Tifa had helped him return to Seventh Heaven, he vowed not to leave Yuffie's side.

His eyes slowly started to close. He stared at Yuffie's face as he fell asleep. Just as he was about to completely close his eyes, Yuffie's eyes fluttered slightly.

He sat up, eyes fully open."Yuffie?" He said, still afraid of a change for the worst.

Yuffie's eyes opened. "Vincent?"

Vincent fell to his knees next her bed. "Yuffie! You're awake!" He slipped of his gloves, and took her hand. He pressed it to his lips.

"Vincent, where am I? And how long have I been out?" She asked, glancing around the room.

"Two days. You're in Seventh Heaven, I had Tifa help me bring you here. Speaking of Tifa..." He went over to the door and called Tifa's name before returning to Yuffie's side.

Tifa rushed in the door. "Yuffie?" Her voice was frantic. "Yuffie! We were so worried! How do you feel? Reeve told us that there was only a fifty-fifty chance that you'd wake up and--" Cloud walked in the room and cut her off.

"Calm down, Tifa. She's had a hard time. Don't overwhelme her." Cloud turned to Yuffie. "Feel up to a trip downstairs? Everyone's waiting. They came to see if you were okay."

Yuffie bit her lip. "I can try." She swung her feet over the edge of the bed. Tentatively, she placed her feet on the ground and attempted to stand. She stumbled a few steps before starting to fall. Vincent was there in a split second, holding her up, supporting her.

"Carefull. You've lost alot of blood." _I'm not losing you again,_ He added in his head.

"Thanks, Vinnie." She said quietly. Yuffie, with the help Vincent provided, slowly made her way downstairs. She put her hand on his shoulder while partially leaning on him. She was glad for his warmth and love, the only thing that had brought her back.

As Yuffie entered the bar area, she saw all her friends. Even Shelke was there. Yuffie's eyes were wide. "Hey, guys..." She said sheepishly.

"Yuffie!" Red XII said as she entered the room.

"Yuffie! Why in the hell did you go and do something like that?" Cid yelled from the back of the room, a beer in his hand. Vincent glared at him. Cid shut up almost immediatly.

"Auntie Yuffie!" Marlene squelled from her seat next to Barret. She ran over to Yuffie hugging her.

"Easy, Marlene." Yuffie grimaced as a bit of pain shot through her torso. She hugged Marlene with one arm, still leaning on the gunslinger.

"Sorry." Marlene said, "I'm just so happy your okay."

"You better not scare us like that again!" Elmyra called from her seat.

Yuffie sat next to Vincent. She listened happily to the many people who were scolding her for what she had done.

!~!~!~!

Yuffie yawned. She was sitting on the roof of Seventh Heaven to escape the attention of her comrades. She had snuck off to get a little quiet. Putting her arms folded over in her knees, she gently put her chin on top of them. There was a thin scar on the place she had cut. It was amazing she had survived.

Yuffie was snapped out of her thoughts as she heard swishing fabric behind her. Looking back, she saw Vincent. He sat down next to her.

"Hiya, Vince." she said happily. He was sitting close to her, as though he were unsure. She leaned over and kissed his cheek. Resting her head on his shoulder, she began to talk. "I saw alot of people that I knew while I was unconsious." She smiled sadly. "I saw my Mama. I missed her so much. I also saw Aeris. But," She paused, "I also saw Lucrecia." Vincent looked at her, surprised.

"She talked to me. She used to watch over you. And she doesn't blame you for your actions. She really loved you." Yuffie was startled as Vincent wrapped her in a tender hug.

"Thank you." He whispered in her ear, "Thank you for not being afraid to mention her, and for not dieing. Exspecially for not dieing."

"Vinnie..."

He turned his head towards her and kissed her.

* * *

_As my readers, tell me if I should have an epilogue. I have what I could do in mind. I will attempt if more than two reveiws wish for it. R&R_


	8. Valentine

_Oh my gish?(Not a typo) She actually updated! With an epilogue too!_

**His Fault**

_Glitter in the air - P!nk_

_Have you ever fed a lover with just your hands?_  
_Close your eyes and trust it, just trust it_  
_Have you ever thrown a fist full of glitter in the air?_  
_Have you ever looked fear in the face_  
_And said I just don't care?_

_It's only half past the point of no return_  
_The tip of the iceberg, the sun before the burn_  
_The thunder before lightning, the breath before the phrase_  
_Have you ever felt this way?_

_Have you ever hated yourself for staring at the phone?_  
_Your whole life waiting on the ring to prove you're not alone_  
_Have you ever been touched so gently you had to cry?_  
_Have you ever invited a stranger to come inside?_

It was Vincent's birthday. Yuffie was excited. She had gotten the best present he would ever get and no one else would ever get him. Or at least, if they had, she would severely maim and then kill them. And then Vincent would be next.

Yuffie stretched her arm up to attach the crimson streamer to the ceiling and slowly went back down the step ladder. She didn't want her gift damaged. She took a step back and admired her handy work. In the center of the livingroom of the apartment that she and Vincent lived in, was a banner that read 'Happy Birthday Vincent!' It was on a red banner with black writing.

A knock came from the door. "Come in!" Yuffie yelled. Tifa and Cloud came in with Cid, Naniki, Shelke, Barret, Marlene and Denzal following close behind. "Hey, guys! Glad your finally here. No Shera, Cid?"

"She'll be here in a little. Had ta' get 'is present." Cid told the ninja.

"Cool." She smiled. "You can set his presents in the kitchen."

"Look at you all house-wifey!" Tifa joked.

Yuffie scowled at her and, fumbling with the ring on her finger said "I'm not his wife _yet! _And I'm never going to be a house-wife. Vinnie and I'll be out there together kicking monster butt together!"

Tifa laughed and went to set down Vincent's presents.

Another knock came at the door and Yuffie opened it. "Hey Shera!" Cid's wife walked in holding a box that must've held Vincent's present. Behind came in her four year old son, Jarid.

"Hey, Jer! You been giving your dad trouble?" Yuffie greeted the little boy.

"Yup! Just like you showed me, Uffie!" Jarid giggled. He mispronounced Yuffie's name, causing the adults that heard to laugh.

Yuffie glanced at the time.

"He's gonna be here soon!" Yuffie announced over her group of friends, and went to double check the food. She had had a cake made specially for him at a really good Wutain Bakery. She had also made abunch of Wutain food that Vincent had told her that he liked.

She sat in a spot where she was close to the door. She would be the first to greet him when he came in the door. She was his fiance afterall.

"So, Yuffie..." Tifa dragged the 'o' in 'so' out. "You seem very happy."

Yuffie grinned at her and thought, "_She's on to my secret." _And spoke,"Of course I am! It's my boyfriends birthday!"

"Sure there aren't any other reasons?" Tifa asked slyly.

"Nope!" Yuffie grinned again, "What makes you think that, Teef?"

Tifa's lip quirked up in a wry smile. "Nothing..."

Yuffie turned as she heard the door open. "Vinnie!" She jumped up and hugged him as he came through the door.

He smiled as he looked down at her. "Hello, Yuffie." He kissed her gently.

"Happy Birthday! I got everyone here, so you better enjoy this party." Yuffie poked him in the ribs to make her point.

He wrapped his arms around her in a hug. "Of course."

Their friends began to approach them and wish Vincent a happy birthday.

After a bit, Yuffie called out "Everyone to the dining room if you want food!"

She grabbed Vincent's hand and pulled him to the dining room. She sat him down at the head of the table an took the place next to him. Tifa sat next to her and Cloud next to Tifa. Everyone was seated quickly to Yuffie's delight.

"You make this?" Cid asked Yuffie. He had stopped calling her brat after she had gotten together with Vincent. Vincent had threatened him after one-too-many name-callings on his part.

"Yup! All of it." Yuffie smiled smugly. She grabbed some of the chicken off a plate and passed it on.

Cid raised his eyebrows. "Not sure if I want to try it now." He laughed and grabbed a bowl of beef and brocoli.

"Don't push your luck old man." Yuffie mock-scowled.

"So Yuffie," Tifa whispered to her friend, "What'd you get Vincent for his birthday? I didn't see a gift from you with the others."

"You'll have to wait and see." Yuffie whispered back, "But I know that no one else got him it."

"You're sure?"

"Completely."

Vincent's hand found Yuffie's under the table. She smiled at him. "How'd the mission go, Vinnie?"

"Fine. I tried to finish it quickly." Vincent looked softly at her and squeezed her hand. He was happy she was there, happy she was alive. He was overjoyed that they were to be wed. Yuffie had completely forgotten her incident over a year ago. Only the scars remained.

**-~An hour later~-**

"You liked the cake, right?" Yuffie asked Vincent from her spot on his lap. He had removed his cloak because Yuffie had wanted him to.

"Of course." Vincent kissed the top of her head.

"Then get ready for your presents!" She stood and, along with Tifa, went into the kitchen to get his presents. She grabbed two bags and the small box that Cid, Shera and Jarid had brought. Tifa followed her out with some presents as well. They set them down on the reclining chair that was next to the couch. Yuffie handed Jarid the present his parents had brought.

The small boy walked over and held out the present to the tall man. "Here 'ou go."

"Thank you, Jarid." The little boy smiled and returned to his parents. Vincent ripped through the wrapping paper with a calm manner. The gift was revealed to be handgun bullets.

The gift giving went in quick procession. Vincent got many items for guns and multiple books. He thanked each person for the gift he had recieved.

"Here's the last one." Shelke spoke in her slow manner. She passed over two books tied together with a simple ribbon.

Vincent thanked her and placed hi two new possessions to the side.

"That wasn't the last present." Yuffie stated. She was standing in front of Vincent's seat, a large smile on her face.

He looked up at her questioningly. Her grin seemed to widen.

"Well get to it, ya brat!" Cid spoke and with one of his rare slip-ups. Vincent scowled at him.

"I am, old man!" She turned back to Vincent. "I want you to guess first. But you only get one guess." She held up one finger to exaggerate the point.

He couldn't think of a guess. So he just said "I don't know... shoes?" 'Shoes' was a bit of an ongoing joke between the two. She had been complaining about his gold metal shoes and thought he should get new ones.

She(impossibly) smiled wider. "Nope." She bit her lip, but still managed to keep a smile on her face. "I'm pregnant."

Tifa practically 'squee-ed' when she heard this. Shelke raised her eyebrows in a surprised manner. Naniki smiled. Shera gasped and Cid said "Well, I'll be..."

Vincent face shown surprise.

"Vinnie?" Yuffie was then enveloped by him. He pressed his lips to hers, one hand found its way to her back, holding her to him. The crowd of friends around them cheered.

They broke off. "How long?"

"I'm about two months into it. I've been to the doctors about three times already."

"When's it due?" Tifa's smile was almost as big as Yuffie's.

"Well, the doctor said that she was developing fast for only two months in, so I explained the whole demon thing with Vinnie. The doctor said that that was probably the reason. I asked the due date and she said that at the rate the baby was developing at, the due date is February fourteenth." Yuffie explained.

"But that's..." Vincent began.

"Yup!" Yuffie smiled. "Valentine's Day!"

Vincent hugged the slim woman. She had gotten over the things that had made her depressed. She had stayed with him instead. She had stayed awake, and alive.

And she told him that it was his fault.

* * *

_The very final chapter! It ends happily and Yuffie is alive. The ending line is supposed to mean that it was his fault that she had returned to life. K?_

**_REVIEW._**


	9. Tis being Rewritten

**Jill has an announcment.**

_Hey many readers of 'His fault.'_

_I'm rewriting this story.  
I already have the new first chapter up.  
I'll try to get the next one up here in a few minutes.  
At the latest, it'll be up tomorrow._

_Anyway, this will be the shortest chapter that I will ever post._


End file.
